A technology for forming various kinds of layers may be required in various fields, for example, forming of a conformal coating such as a barrier layer, a flexible display coating required in an electroluminescent display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), electrophoresis, or the like, radio frequency identification (RFID), microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), optical coatings, electronic components on a flexible substrate, layers on the flexible substrate, electrochromics, photoelectromotive force, and the like.